User blog:RinaAndRanda/Favorite PPC Spin-Offs
For anyone who is interested, I've put together a list of my favorite PPC spin-offs. They're not necessarily listed in any order of preference, just put in as they come to mind. * Supernumerary and Ilraen's missions, by Neshomeh. The first spin-offs I ever read, and my favorites to this day. The snark is out the window, and I never fail to laugh every time I read her stuff. Derik and Gall are also pretty good, too, but Earwig (written by Phobos) is another favorite. Who doesn't love a kender? :D * Speaking of Phobos, Barid and Eamon. Considering that trolls and dwarves are in opposite factions in World of Warcraft, is it really any surprise these two got paired up? You just can't not love the dynamic they have between them. (Plus, dat accent, mon!) * The Fisherman and Evie, by Fish Custard. The Fisherman was the first Time Lord agent I encountered in the PPC and I just adore Time Lords. Plus, the writing is fantastic. The Fisherman is absolutely adorkable and I want to hug him, and Evie is a badass. What's not to like? * Mara and Isaiah, by Araeph. It was solely because of these two that I decided I wanted to write a PotC mission, just once. Plus, these two founded their own unique department, the Department of Technical Errors. And they did a darn good job of it, too. * Dafydd and Selene, by Huinesoron! These two founded the Department of Geographical Aberrations (WHO WANTS TO PLAY WITH FIRE?!), and Dafydd and Selene took out Legolas by laura; not to mention Dafydd, along with Constance Sims, is known for taking out freaking C*l*b*i*n. This little group makes up a pretty important chunk of PPC lore, so I highly recommend you read them. Also check out Driftwood, with Selene and Kaitlyn. * Speaking of lore, read hS' Crashing Down and Reorganisation. These are pretty darn influential in the PPC today, and hardly a spin-off goes by that doesn't reference these events. *Silas and Fritz (written by WarriorJoe) tackled Cupcakes and were the other pair that inspired me to tackle Legendaries. Give them a read, they're just a great team together. * The Agent and The Disentangler were first created by Tawaki, but Lily Winterwood has since taken control. Can you tell I like Time Lords? Because I really, really like Time Lords. ^^; Though they only have one mission proper to their name, with Christianne and Eledhwen, it's absolutely fantastic and remains a constant reread to this day. * Speaking of, Christianne and Eledhwen, also written by Lily Winterwood! If you liked the crossover with the Agent and the Disentangler, you'll love the rest of their stuff. And while you're reading Lily's stuff, definitely check out "Plotholes and Meatloaf and Angels, Oh My!" * I soon discovered after joining the PPC that I had actually read PPC stories before, I just didn't realize they were PPC at the time. Bit of a shame, really, I could have started sporking years ago. *sadface* Anyway, Foxglove and Laburnum (written by Laburnum), while a little—okay, a lot—on the fringe in terms of squickiness, are still pretty funny, and I like them a lot. Though that might just be me; I spend more time in the gutter than people realize. YMMV. * Another team that I discovered and enjoyed greatly was Stormsong and Skyfire, also written by Laburnum. I don't even read Redwall (well, I read the first book and liked it, but otherwise I'm pretty ignorant about the canon) and could follow their missions just fine. * Yet another team: kitsune106's Drake and Naomi. I just... you just have to read these two, my stomach usually hurts from laughing after reading their stuff. * A lesser-known team that I still enjoy is Aster and Lore, as written by Aster Corbett. It's a crying shame they don't have more missions, because I just adore these characters. Category:Blog posts